


I ain't no slave of yours

by Nagron12



Series: Domestic Zude - one shots [5]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV), Zude - Fandom, the kinkade boys
Genre: I will make it up to you in another fic, M/M, PWP without actual porn, so sad I know, some domestic fluff and bickering until I manage to think of a proper story again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron12/pseuds/Nagron12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a one shot about domestic duties and Zero being a bit neglecting them but I guess after that summer special it went to south... lol... anyways, it is what it is and I am already thinking about future stories... one more series... not abandoning this one so no worries... and possibly even a bigger story in coming... hopefully I will have more time to write now... xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ain't no slave of yours

**Author's Note:**

> I need some time to readjust again but... here you go with something small for start...

It was supposed to be such a lovely evening. Jude had internally planned it the whole day afterall. Just a simple dinner. Him and Gideon watching that golf game Gideon was braging about last few days. And sex. Jude needed sex. Like a lot. With Jelena owning the team for good now he had to work his ass off at the office and Gideon had to practise twice as hard to prove to Pete he was worthy of being on the spotlight. So naturally they were passing each other the whole week or so. Only exchanging brief words and looks in the hall ways or somewhere between the shower and the kitchen. Also, Gideon was really excited about the golf game. Jude did not get it... it was a small ball and a tiny stick... how that can be more exciting than telling him how was the day at the court... madness... on the other hand it was Gideon afterall... sometimes Jude was glad he was not able to read all of him... the 98% of what he could do was complicated enough... anyways, Jude had plans. Serious plans! Important plans!! Doing dishes... ALONE!!! ... was not one of them.

* * *

"And then there is the meeting with other shareholders. I need you there and fully prepared, Jude. Are you even listening?" Jelena was currenty leaning over the table in her newly decorated office and staring down at Jude... deadly. Jude on the other hand was someplace else. And Jelena noticed. Crap. 

"What? A meeting you say. Yeah. Of course I will be prepared. I am always prepared." He tried to look her in the eyes and reassure her. Needless to say he failed.

"Jude, I mean it. This. Is.Important."

"I know. I know. I am sorry..."

"Your sorry won’t do, Jude."

" I will deal with it. Look I am already done with all the numbers you wanted me to do. I even contacted Marcus to let him know we would like to talk. He’s open to our suggestions..."

"He better be. Alright. We are done now. Off you go. And Jude, remind that boyfriend of yours that next time I am not waiting for him to come around, understood?!"

"You were waiting for Zero? Why? Something happened? Nobody said anything to me."

"He’ll tell you I am sure. Bye Jude." 

* * *

"Showers, guys. Not you, Zero. A word..."

"Yes coach?"

"We need to go through the plans for a next game. Do you have time now?"

"I thought we discussed it in the morning already? Something’s wrong with it?" 

"Yeaah, Teo and Benjamin are no fit for that position. I need to switch them. But it will affect you and Bobby. So I was thinking we could use your ideas from last game in Ohio. What do you say?"

"But that would mean higher risk in our defense..."

"Yup. I think the team can take it but I wanted to know your opinion first. Besides you are the team captain now."

"Alright. Yeah. I think it could work. And we have what... 5 days to practise the defence? We can do it, coach."

"Good. We will start tomorrow then." 

At that Pete looked sideways towards Jude waiting near one of the entries to the court. Jude was his secret weapon. Nobody knew better how to calm Zero down or make him focus more than Jude did. On the other hand he was a big force of distraction too. Most of the days Pete wasn’t sure which one was more accurate. Probably both at the same time.

"And Zero?"

"Yeah?" 

"Go through the list of players before tomorrow’s training session, would you? Not like the last time."

"That was a one time thing, coach. I swear!"

"Yeah. I have heard that before." Pete knew very well by then that he was more talking to himself than to Zero at that point. It is hard to rail somebody if that somebody is not even looking at you anymore. 

"O.k. now. You can go."

"See you later, coach."

And at that Zero was half way down to Jude. 

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, boss. You done? I thought the almighty queen would keep you forever in her hive."

"Actually it was not that bad. We just went throught some things... anyway, it is done now and I am free to go home. If you are."

"Yup. I am gonna jump in the showers though. Wait for me? ... Ooor you could join me actually..."

 "I don’t think your playmates would be very enthusiastic about it..."

"Screw them..."

"..."

"I did not mean it like that... Juuude."

* * *

The drive home was unusually quiet. Jude was driving and thinking about all the things he needed to do and Gideon was mentally going through the list of players Pete wanted him to chect out. He had plans for later. He and Jude were supposed to cuddle while watching the latest golf game... not that he would admit to the cuddling part out loud of course... he was no cuddler... sex was always his priority... always... well... Jude was so...

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmmm? Oh..."

Jude was calmly sitting behing the steering wheel and silently studying Gideon’s face. It looked like he would be thinking about something important and in just a split second he changed his direction and started focusing on something beautiful. In a mere second he had this almost angelic expression. Jude hated to destroy the moment but the curiosity won at last. Not that he did not have any ideas of his own...

"Erhm... Nothing. I was just thinking about the practise. Pete wants me to step up and help him with new players. You?"

Jude laughed. 

"Me, nothing. We are home, stupid. You just seemed to be thinking about something... or somebody very dear to you. You looked very handsome."

Gideon was astonished. He kept staring at Jude and Jude was staring at Gideon and if there was not a very loud jingle on the radio at the time they would sit there for a whole night... but there was and Gideon freaked out a bit. 

"Jesus... I need a proper sleep I guess..."

"I guess... hopefully not right now though."

That hope was more than evident in Jude’s voice.

"Nah. I can manage for a while, boss."

 And so he did. Although Jude had a different idea of spending the night with his King.

* * *

"Will you pass me that remote, Jude?" 

Alright, so Jude was way more excited about this whole thing than he probably should have been. If he wasn’t in the first place he would not be so dissapointed now. 

"A remote?" 

"Yeah. I saw it somewhere near by but I can’t find it now... damn..."

Jude was staring Gideon down. Gideon did not notice. Not one bit. Jude grew more and more frustrated. And Gideon did not noticed at all.

"I did not see it." 

Gideon finally looked up. Jude looked gorgeous in his humble opinion. He always looked gorgeous when he was the embodyment of God of Revenge & Fury. Gideon decided to focus on the gorgeous side of the situation. 

"Did something happened? Did I do something?"

Jude could stay mad like forever if Gideon asked but he knew very well that in reality he couldn’t stay mad at him for long. Actually, not even a day at this point. Pathetic, Jude, really... 

"Oh no, nothing. Nothing at all. Which seems to be the point here, Zero."

Ouch. Zero. Jude called Gideon Zero only if it was in front of other people or if he was furious with him these days... 

"Now what did I do?"

"And you don’t even remember. Unbeliavable."

"Juuude??!"

* * *

75 minutes later Gideon finally dared to peak inside the kitchen. Jude was doing the dishes. Weird. Gideon was sure he filled their new dishwasher up this morning. 

"Juuude?"

Nothing. Silent treatment at its best. Alright then. 

Gideon leaned up towards the table and silently observed Jude for a while. After what seemed like ages to Jude he stepped closer and hugged Jude from behind. It startled Jude a little needless to say... if he didn’t miss the physical contact he would be able to resist longer. But Jude did miss it. A lot. So he gave in ... but he made sure Gideon noticed how "unwillingly" he did that... 

Gideon kept the hold on Jude though. Their heads touching lightly. 

"I am sorry. I got carried away. And I know it is no excuse. The one night we have time for each other and I spend it in front of a TV."

"Well, it was an expansive TV. At least you are using it, right."

"Jude, I will make it up to you."

 "Damn right, you will. I ain’t no slave of yours, you know."

Gideon laughed.

"I am so serious, Gideon! A remote?!"

"It was just a remote..."

"..."

"O.K. You are right anyway. I love you. Just so you know. Stupid."

Jude held still. He could not give away that easily. The whole week he was mentaly organizing the evening and for what... daaamn... a kiss on his neck... Gideon’s nose in his hair... that strong hold of his...

Alright alright alright... think Jude, what would Lionel do...

"What? Why? What has Lionel got to do with this?"

Oh crap. 

"Did I just say it out loud?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have been away most of the summer but now I am back!!! However, my brain needs to chill out a bit so do not expect much at the beginning... or ever... anyway, thanks for reading my fics. It is much appreciated. xxx


End file.
